


friends (xoxo)

by zluha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, матвнесколькихместах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/pseuds/zluha
Summary: AU! в котором Сехун – рэпер из андеграунда, который добился, влюбляется в Кёнсу – начинающего актера и мембера известной бойз-бэнд. Пак Чанёль и Цзы Тао прилагаются.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	friends (xoxo)

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест 16'
> 
> автор не хотел подъёбывать о сехуна, но подъебал :')

***

  
Наверное, Сехун добрых пять минут вперивается взглядом в экран телефона, где обидное «some nugu rapper» и ниже прикрепленные две фотографии, на одной из которых он в черном свитшоте с надписью «Sonic Youth» и в очках в круглой оправе, а на второй – незнакомый парень в точно такой же верхней одежде. 

Он пересылает твит в дм Тао с припиской « _меня дисснули_ » и получает тонну ржущих смайлов. В ответ Сехун оперативно фоткает свой фак и « _если не прекратишь, выложу твои фотографии с отдыха на Хайнянь_ ». Цзы Тао затыкается мгновенно, а затем быстро набирает: « _только не говори, что ты серьезно собираешься…_ », и по молчанию друга понимает, что прав, и, на всякий случай, оставляет еще одно сообщение: « _ради всего святого, только не пользуйся гугл переводчиком_ », – вспоминая недавнее «very like» к посту в инстаграме. 

Но Сехун справляется на пять с плюсом, оставляя под уже набирающим дискуссию твитом свое:

<tab>« _it’s not wrong to not know who I am. I'll work harder!_ »

Сехун быстро гуглит «kyungsoo» и кривит губы, увидев, что это очередной конвейерный айдол, что, определенно, не стоит его времени. Не то, чтобы он относился к таким презрительно, ведь теперь ему самому приходится иметь с ними дело после внезапно обрушившейся на него славы на «show me the money IV». 

Тогда, стоя под софитами и заметно нервничая, он решил доказать себе, что чего-то стоит, и доказал, добравшись до полуфинала, в котором проиграл с минимальным отрывом Сон Мино. Многочисленные комментарии под статьей о шоу типа:

_[ +3023; -274 ] читка «парня из манги» льется как сироп, ах мои уши >///< _   
_я слышала за ним нет никакого агентства, прошу, заметьте его;;;;;;;;_

_[ +105; -17] я учился с ним в одной школе, его первый рэп был посвящен любви к молоку ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

и даже +18:

 _[ +679; -342] ощущение, что он ублажает своим голосом, я бы не прочь слышать его по утрам и не только ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

привлекают внимание к его персоне. 

  
Скандал с лирикой подкашивает рейтинги Мино, а «О Сехун» в поисковике на naver теперь выводит в первых строчках не только бывшего мэра Сеула. 

Сехун быстро становится трендом, не только благодаря таланту, но и впечатляющим внешним данным, из-за которых его начинают приглашать на фотосессии в различные журналы, и он может вытянуть любой образ, чем восхищает комментаторов в статьях, сетующих по поводу того, что sm упустили его в прошлом. Об этом Сехун говорит на одном из радио эфиров, рассказывая о случае, когда представитель sm пытался всучить ему визитку около уличной палатки с токпокки с просьбой перезвонить, а он убегал от него на всех парах, ибо вечное мамино «не заговаривай с незнакомцами и не принимай ничего от них», а еще другие приоритеты в жизни одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. И на вопрос ведущей Кукчу: – _и какие же?_ – невозмутимым: – _не облажаться в учебе, чтобы не лишили карманных, которые я тратил на игровые автоматы через два перехода от моего дома,_ – и затем на последующее: – _не жалеешь?_ – озорной улыбкой и полумесяцами глаз: – _нет, это были классные времена._

Его новый лейбл Brand New Music, контракт с которым он заключает на ближайшие пять лет, грамотно пихает его во все дыры шоубиза, подстегивая интерес и внимание к его персоне. Некоторые продолжают делать ставки на него и на Хани из exid, гадая, кто из них быстрее флопнется, а Сехун посылает ментальные факи таким пользователям в перерывах между фотосъемками и записью нового трека, который держится в топе melon три недели подряд, несмотря на хорошую конкуренцию. 

  
За короткий промежуток времени он успевает услышать о главных конкурирующих группах в к-попе и на себе ощутить тяжести индивидуального расписания. Об ехо не говорит разве что немой, и в первое время Сехун надеется, что их пути никогда не пересекутся, потому что ему не хочется быть раздавленным этой безжалостной машиной музыкальной индустрии с огромной армией фанатов. 

– Их не могли уничтожить даже три скандала с уходом китайцев, – как-то говорит Тао, отвлекаясь на горсть разноцветных мармеладок и несколько глотков молочного шоколада. Лицо Сехуна, кинувшего взгляд на друга, оставляет желать лучшего, особенно, после фразы: – _ты в курсе, что это была последняя пачка моего любимого напитка?_ На что Цзы Тао, не отрываясь от экрана своего телефона, отвечает довольным: – _иначе бы я ее не взял,_ – а затем быстро поворачивает голову в его сторону и высовывает язык: – _смотри, у меня радуга на языке._

_Радуга у тебя в мозгах_ , думает Сехун, недовольно отбирая у него пару-тройку мармеладок. 

Позже он лайкает пост Тао в инстаграме, где они вдвоем с высунутыми окрашенными языками и сдвинутыми на глаза бейсболками с подписью: «немного о буднях двух серьезных парней (смайлики: радуга, язык)». 

**oohsehun:** фу, мы тут словно лизались друг с другом  
 **zzzztaoking:** а ты думал об этом /лунасмайл?   
**oohsehun:** в списке тех, кого я хотел бы поцеловать, ты был бы на последнем месте t(-_-t)  
 **oohsehun:** хотя, подожди-ка. тебя бы там вообще не было lol  
 **zzzztaoking:** :< #unfriend

***

  
Сехун успевает стать лицом рекламной кампании бейсболок вместе с Гон Хё Чжин – известной актрисой, а также провести фанмит в рамках контракта, куда могли попасть только те, кто набрал товаров на определенную сумму в представительских магазинах. Он поражается довольно приличной толпе перед зданием, где должна пройти встреча со ста счастливчиками, и, не раздумывая, снимает с себя бейсболку, отдавая потрясенной от выполнения своей просьбы фанатке. 

  
Пока Бобби попадает под разнос фендомов, недовольных его диссом в сторону рэперов из айдол-групп, Сехун участвует в нескольких коллабах и остается далеким от всего этого разбирательства. Даже когда на одном из шоу у него спрашивают про его отношение к такому, он говорит, что это нормальное явление для хип-хоп культуры, и для тех, кто не сталкивался с таким, это может шокировать, а затем, немного задумавшись, добавляет:

  
– В хип-хопе каждый искренен в своей ненависти и любви. Когда ты видишь несправедливость, это душит, и ты можешь кричать об этом только через текст. В четырнадцать я видел, как мою маму и многих сотрудников женского пола дискриминируют на работе, и мне захотелось сделать что-нибудь. Я дождался момента, когда закончится ее рабочий день, и прямо на парковке перед зданием начал читать свой дисс, над которым корпел три ночи. Тогда я собрал свою первую аудиторию в составе девяти человек и получил потом за свой поступок, – он замолкает, словно уносясь мыслями в те времена, и через мгновения его губы тянет ностальгическая улыбка. – А на следующий день мама подарила мне дебютный альбом Nas-сонбеннима «Illmatic» и сказала, что гордится мной. Она снова повторила мне эти же слова, когда я с треском провалился на музыкальном конкурсе «Чонг» в Кванджу. Я говорю это к тому, что неважно задиссят вас или нет, главное, чтобы вы знали, для кого и ради кого вы все это делаете. В любом случае у каждого своя правда. 

  
После этого случая Сехуна все чаще приглашают на шоу, но он отвечает вежливо отказом, ссылаясь на насыщенный график, и предпочитает в лишний раз увидеться с семьей или провести время с Цзы Тао, который начинает пропадать в Китае неделями. 

  
В одну из таких встреч Сехун дожидается друга в ресторане и полулежит на мягком диванчике, пытаясь не обращать внимания на взбудораженные переглядывания официанток. За время возросшей популярности он привык к таким реакциям на себя и уже готов был расписаться на чем угодно, лишь бы побыстрее принесли сделанный заказ. 

  
Но когда из ниши, ведущей, вероятно, на кухню, начинает выглядывать вереницей весь поварский состав, предварительно стягивая с себя колпаки, чтобы не запалиться, Сехун понимает, что тут явно что-то не так. Ему не видно того, что происходит на противоположной стороне из-за разделяющей зал декоративной перегородки, и поэтому он плавно перетекает за другой столик и устраивается максимально так, чтобы его не было слишком заметно с такого ракурса, но при этом он сам мог беспалевно наблюдать за происходящим. Любопытство пробирается малюсеньким шпионом сквозь недовольство опозданием Тао, усталостью от бессонной ночи, и Сехун наконец-то видит объект заинтересованности всего персонала. Он кидает мимолетные взгляды, чтобы поймать момент, когда тот повернется в его сторону лицом, и чуть ли не стекает под стол, когда это происходит. Потому что пара глаз вцепляется в него с такой ненавистью в недовольном прищуре век из-под не менее грозно сведенных пушистых бровей, что Сехуну становится не по себе. Он нагло смотрит в ответ и где-то на задворках сознания мелькает слабая проекция увиденного лица, а затем его брови неконтролируемо плывут к росту линии волос, потому что он узнает этого человека. 

  
_До Кёнсу._

  
И тот злосчастный запрос в гугле в день уязвленного самолюбия.

  
_До Кёнсу._

  
Причина уязвленного самолюбия и во второй раз.

  
Кёнсу же не замечает его пристального изучения в ответ и возвращается к созерцанию своей пустой тарелки. Сехун видит, как он постоянно зачесывает челку назад, слушая собеседника, попеременно кивая, и то и дело отвлекается на цепь шарообразных ламп, свисающих с потолка, явно привлекающих его внимание. Сехуну думается, что он не лучше той официантки, делающей сталкерские фотографии отдыхающего айдола, и дергает головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, потому что он точно не преследует ту же цель, что и она. 

  
Все становится еще хуже, когда тихо льющуюся из динамиков песню сменяет другая, до тошноты и до кругов под глазами знакомая, и Сехун пытается не орать, потому что это не самый лучший момент, чтобы разделить собственный трек feat. giriboy, релиз которого был два часа назад, в обществе Кёнсу. 

  
Он быстро печатает Тао: « _где, черт возьми, тебя носит?!_ » – и в каком-то нелепом приступе отчаяния зарывается пальцами в волосы, и именно в этот момент ему приносят заказ. Сехун плюет на всех и откусывает кусок хлебной булочки. Он старается призвать себя к равнодушию в настолько дурацкой ситуации и совсем по-детски хочет, чтобы Кёнсу ушел. И когда тот встает с места, Сехун уже удовлетворенно поджимает губы, чтобы секундой позже не поверить своим глазам. 

  
Кёнсу стягивает кроссовки и взбирается на мягкое сиденье стула под собой, только чтобы протянуть свой телефон поближе к колонкам. Когда он проделывает свои манипуляции и во второй раз, пытаясь успеть до завершения песни, у Сехуна не остается цензурных слов. Потому что не нужно быть стипендиатом Сеульского Университета, чтобы понять, что задумал этот айдол. 

  
А после у Сехуна не остается и мыслей, когда Кёнсу вдруг тычет вытянутым пальцем в поверхность светящейся лампы на уровне своего лица и расплывается в искренней улыбке. 

  
Цзы Тао находит его в окружении нетронутых блюд и падает в диванчик напротив, буркнув что-то про тормозящих хангуков на дорогах. Он быстро принимается за еду и вопросительно приподнимает бровь, заметив довольно странное состояние друга. 

  
– У тебя что-то случилось? 

  
Сехун недолго смотрит ему в лицо, словно прикидывая давать ли ему повод для дальнейших шуток или нет.

  
– С чего ты взял?

  
– Да у тебя на роже написано, – Цзы Тао никогда не отличался тактичностью. Он подтягивает к себе нетронутый салат, щедро поливает соусом и жестом подзывает официанта. 

  
Сехун молча ждет, пока Тао сделает новый заказ, и все-таки рассказывает о случившемся и в ответ ожидает услышать, что угодно, но никак не следующее:

  
– Оу, – китаец откладывает столовые приборы в сторону и на его лицо лезет одна из самых опасных улыбочек из всего его арсенала. – Так сонбэ noticed you? 

Сехуну очень хочется его побить.

***

Дуэт с giriboy возглавляет главные музыкальные чарты в течение недели, а Сехун надеется, что Кёнсу не пришло в голову погуглить, как выглядят исполнители. Он бы даже благополучно забыл о том, что случилось, но спасибо Цзы Тао и вездесущим ехо, которые, казалось, захватили все популярные рекламные контракты и взирали на него со страниц журналов, оберток мороженого и даже с упаковок пеперо, не говоря уже о крутящихся с ними роликах на плазмах Каннама. 

  
Когда Тао говорит, что оставил ему подарок у менеджера, Сехун с нарастающим бичфейсом оценивает уровень юмора друга и хочет задушить себя этими самыми носками с изображением вокалиста exo после слов последнего: 

  
– Не замечал раньше за тобой тяги к фанбойству. На этого парня очень хороший спрос в киноиндустрии. Если хочешь, можно сделать так, чтобы вы познакомились, тебе бы не помешало. 

  
_Мне бы не помешал яд внутривенно_ , думает Сехун.

Через некоторое время он неосознанно притормаживает возле стендов lotte duty free в международном терминале Инчона и думает, что реальный Кёнсу намного ниже картонного. 

  
С какой-то отчаянной безнадежностью Сехун понимает, что вероятность их столкновения почти стопроцентная и это дело лишь времени. Тем более, с каждым днем возрастающая популярность требует его присутствия на всяких мероприятиях, где вполне возможно будет находиться в следующий раз Кёнсу, а не другие мемберы, с которыми он уже пересекся на открытии магазина Дольче Габана в Чондамдоне и на Сеульской неделе моды. 

  
Чонина он увидел только вскользь, а вот с Чунмёном – лидером ехо, ему повезло. Их посадили рядом во время показа коллекции осень-зима 16. Цвет джинсовки, накинутой на белую футболку простого кроя, выгодно оттенял белизну его кожи и новый оттенок волос, и они на пару с Чунмёном выглядели самыми адекватными в окружении вычурно одетых селебрити. Они сразу же разговорились и начали весьма бурно реагировать на выход моделей, оценивая больше внешность, а не странную тенденцию моды в фэшн-индустрии. Вскоре их реакции были вырезаны на гифки, а Сехун обзавелся новым прозвищем «ларва Хун», за довольно странную мимику, делавшую его похожим на одного из героев популярного на youtube мультсериала про личинки. 

  
***

  
Он только успевает завершать проекты, как кидается с головой в новые, одному из которых срочно требуется рэпер, готовый написать партию для заглавки соло-альбома, о чем ему говорит Джинтэ, предлагая попробовать свои силы, и, на всякий случай, предупреждая, что тексты нескольких довольно известных рэперов уже отклонили. Сехун получает лишь исходный текст песни и бит, под который должны лечь его слова. Он не надеется на многое, но когда ему сообщают, что написанное им пришлось по душе заказчикам, его чсв играет всеми оттенками гордости. 

  
Исполнительницей оказывается Тэён – лидер топовых snsd, о чьем сольном альбоме грезят уже не первый год, и Тао, когда видит релиз клипа, оставляет ему в сообщениях: « _это вин, чувак!_ ».

  
 _Это действительно вин,_ думает тем же вечером Сехун, толкая застекленную дверь кофейни «Gong Cha», где ему назначил очередную встречу Чунмён. Он выглядит слегка потерянным, когда Ким приветливо машет ему рукой и жестом показывает присоединиться к скучающему Кёнсу (!), пока он не завершит разговор по телефону. Сехун секунды присматривается к сидящему за столиком парню, и его мозг начинает выхватывать совершенно глупые детали в виде фирмы серых широких шорт, очков в толстой оправе и изящных лодыжек, обхваченных краями кроссовок, а еще выставленные на обозрение голые колени. Признаться, довольно очаровательные колени. И отчего-то ему хочется нервно вскрикнуть и сделать вид, что он ошибся дверью, зданием, городом, Вселенной. Но он заставляет свои ноги нести его в сторону парня и здоровается, аккуратно опускаясь рядом. 

  
Вблизи Кёнсу еще компактнее в своей черной свободной кофте, и от его не менее изучающего взгляда после вежливого кивка Сехуну хочется слиться с интерьером. Он неловко вытаскивает телефон и бездумно начинает водить по сенсору пальцем, и интерес к нему со стороны угасает. Кёнсу снова возвращается к своей начальной позе, подпирая подбородок рукой. Сехун очень старается сделать вид, что ему нет до него никакого дела, но глаза, словно магнитом, притягивают чужой профиль и чертовы колени под столом. 

Возвращение Чунмёна спасает его от позорного побега в туалет. Сехун сам не ожидает от себя такой реакции на Кёнсу, который говорит мало и по существу, и ему кажется, что у него бессовестным образом крадут сердце. От тембра, интонаций его голоса у него миграция мурашек по всему телу, и Сехун ощущает себя очень тупым, не зная смеяться ему или нет, когда Чунмён шутит об астигматизме Кёнсу, а тот, заметив его двойственное состояние, стаскивает очки, говоря: – _если бы я был без них, тебе, вряд ли, бы захотелось подсесть ко мне, –_ и делает, мать его, тот самый жуткий взгляд, которым он окинул его во время их первой встречи. 

  
_Пиздец,_ заключает Сехун, и это относится не только к проблеме Су. 

  
***

Он еще долгое время проматывает в голове их встречу и не перестает даже тогда, когда до выхода на сцену остается каких-то сорок минут. Это первый его лайв на музыкальных шоу, и Сехун реально боится облажаться, а еще сильнее – подвести Тэён. Он трясет головой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, и зачитывает текст про себя, пока ему подправляют макияж. 

  
Когда перед ним опускают симпатичный букет с цветами, говоря, что ему передали, Сехун недоумевает. Он слегка хмурит свои брови и тянет руку к торчащей из пучков соцветий довольно скромной открытке, в которой аккуратным почерком: 

  
« _уверен, у тебя все получится._

 _Д. К._ »

  
Сехуну кажется, что шум воздуха, который он выдул ноздрями, должен был сотрясти здание mnet. Его глаза в бесконечный раз пробегают по последней строчке, словно желая заклеймить это у себя на сетчатке, и он с усилием отводит неверящий взгляд, чтобы уставиться на себя в отражении зеркала: зрачки расширены, грудь часто опадает, а лицо по-дебильному счастливое. 

  
Сехуну мерещится, как буквы на благотворительном баннере сзади прямо над его головой выстраиваются в неутешительное «БЛЯТЬ». 

  
После выступления он быстро набирает Чунмёну с просьбой прислать ему номер Кёнсу и внезапно тормозит, когда получает его в сообщении. Он гипнотизирует телефон во время расписания, быстрых перекусов и минутных перерывов, и даже по пути домой, не решаясь начать диалог. Когда он падает на свою кровать, стрелки на часах переваливают за два часа ночи, и Сехун созревает. Он стирает несколько раз набранное сообщение и фейспалмя от своей, откуда ни возьмись, нерешительности нажимает на «отправить». Поняв, что забыл написать, кто это, Сехун ощутимо прикладывается ко лбу девайсом и отправляет вдобавок к « _спасибо за поддержку_ » короткое « _О Сехун_ ». 

  
Он глубоко запихивает в себя чувство ожидания и, поставив на беззвучный режим, идет в душ. А по возвращении его ожидает уведомление о входящем сообщении, где « _ты выглядел взволнованным, когда говорил о своем лайве. мне захотелось организовать для тебя мини-поддержку_ », и в конце – цветочек сакуры из стандартного набора смайлов яблочных. 

  
Сехуну казалось, что Кёнсу не из тех, кто любит баловаться смайлами. 

  
Он глупо моргает пару раз и проводит большим пальцем по смайлику, который, как ему кажется, только что разрушил его жизнь. 

***

Тэён выигрывает свою первую награду, а Сехун каждый раз перед выходом на сцену проверяет наличие уже потрепавшейся открытки в кармане. Его бесит, что он не может решиться пригласить Кёнсу на обед в знак благодарности, о чем все-таки делится с Цзы Тао. Тот скептически косится в его сторону и не озвучивает свои вопросы, ответы на которые Сехун, вряд ли, смог бы дать. 

  
Когда он возвращается из рейда в пустой холодильник и предлагает выбраться куда-нибудь, покушать, довольнейшая рожа Тао заставляет его задуматься о страшном. Сехун замирает посреди комнаты, и рука автоматически проверяет задний карман джинс на наличие телефона, надеясь нащупать знакомую форму. Он резко поднимает на китайца испуганный взгляд и резко осевшим голосом произносит: 

  
– Если ты сделал то, о чем я думаю, тебе же лучше прямо сейчас бежать в Китай и никогда не возвращаться.

  
В ответ Тао невозмутимо кидает девайс в его сторону, и, пока Сехун, поймав его в руки, пытается правильно ввести пароль, говорит:

  
– У тебя через час свидание, и, если ты будешь паинькой, я могу даже подвезти тебя до места. Можешь не благодарить.

  
Но Сехун его не слышит, уже открывая историю сообщений, и просматривает диалог, где Тао от его имени непринужденно зовет Кёнсу «хёном» и приглашает на обед, а тот соглашается, ничем не выдав своего удивления, разве что серьезной точкой в конце каждого сообщения. 

  
– Ты пригласил его на обед от моего имени в одиннадцать часов ночи, – сообщает Сехун похоронным голосом, и Тао, давно не видевший друга таким, разом меняется в лице. 

  
– Беги, сука. 

***

Цзы Тао все-таки подвозит его до места встречи, хотя и бурчит всю дорогу, что отхватил незаслуженно и вообще, если бы Сехун давно поменял свой пароль – дату рождения Виви, ничего бы не произошло, но замолкает под кинутым на него испепеляющим взглядом. И когда О нарочно сильно хлопает дверцей его мазерати, Тао не возмущается и, пытаясь сгладить колючее настроение друга, кричит ему вслед через приспущенное окно: 

  
– Здесь подают самые вкусные токпокки в Сеуле. – Он перегибается через соседнее сидение и почти вытягивает голову из машины, добавляя: – И не волнуйся сильно! Ты начинаешь шепелявить!

Сехун лишь демонстрирует средний палец в ответ.

Вопреки всем опасениям Цзы Тао Сехун не шепелявит. Он старается контролировать каждое свое слово и глубоко дышит носом, когда Кёнсу появляется в дверях – немного растрепанный и по-домашнему уютный. На нем та же черная кофта, в которой он видел его полторы недели назад, и, слава богу, темного цвета треники. Сехун не может скрыть своего облегчения от его появления и неловко улыбается, когда Кёнсу берет в свои руки готовку токпокки в широкой сковороде. Следя за тем, как тот одновременно ловко управляется с мясом на гриле и коронным блюдом ресторанчика, Сехун понимает, что хочет Кёнсу себе в безграничное владение. От ароматных запахов у него предвкушающе булькает в желудке, и он мгновенно полыхает красными пятнами за несдержанность своего организма, чем вызывает снисходительную улыбку на чужих губах. Кёнсу не жалеет ему порций и кладет в его чашу с рисом самые вкусные куски жареной говядины, на что Сехун упрямо качает головой и перекладывает ему половину с: – _хён, не должен забывать о себе._

  
Они заводят разговор обо все и ни о чем одновременно, а Сехун не может оторвать взгляда от пухлых губ, казалось, распухших еще сильнее от остроты приготовленных токпокки. Он мог бы вечность наблюдать за тем, как Кёнсу ест, разговаривает и чуть ли не проносит мимо рта что-то из закусок, когда До начинает смеяться над одной из его школьных историй про «цикаду» и остаточный рефлекс при выкрике этого слова бежать обниматься с деревом. 

  
Сехун не раз читал о том, что губы Кёнсу при улыбке могут складываться в форме сердца, и чувствует ярую необходимость запечатлеть этот момент на телефон. Просьба вырывается прежде, чем он успевает осознать ее, и уже через секунды Кёнсу с готовностью показывает знак «peace» и стоит так до тех пор, пока он настраивает фронтальную камеру. 

На выложенной позднее в инстаграме селке Кёнсу занимает центральную часть, а Сехун выглядывает с нижнего края, закрыв лицо своим фирменным жестом. Этот пост заваливают комментариями, в основном ехо-l, но если покопаться в истории, то можно наткнуться на комментарий и от Цзы Тао в двух хештегах: #proudmumface #sonbaenoticeduagain. 

***

Они встречаются так часто, что Сехуна начинают узнавать на сталкерских фотографиях фанаты ехо и, на всякий случай, фолловят во всех социальных аккаунтах. Ему не то чтобы нравится такое пристальное внимание со стороны другого фендома, но каждый раз увеличивающая толпа народу, где бы они ни оказались вдвоем – напрягает. А после предложенного кем-то взять его в группу десятым участником вместо ушедших китайцев-рэперов, какая-та часть фендома и вовсе начинает его ненавидеть. 

  
– Это оt12-стан, – ставит его в известность Цзы Тао, который любит мониторить комментарии на вейбо. 

  
– Oт, что? – Сехун непонимающе заглядывает ему в телефон через плечо и видит возмущенные движущиеся смайлики в море китайских иероглифов. Судя по всему, ему, как минимум, желают убиться. 

  
– Они, как вымирающий вид, и считают, что ты недостоин занять место бывших участников. Вот эта вообще считает тебя уродом, – Тао тычет пальцем в экран, и Сехун видит затошнивший зеленым смайл. – Погоди-ка, – он быстро меняет раскладку на клавиатуре и печатает, завершая набранное ковыряющимся в носу смайликом. 

  
– Что ты делаешь? 

  
– Защищаю твою честь, – Цзы Тао чуть ли не искрится самодовольной миной и через минуты пускается в истеричный смех, снова привлекая внимание Сехуна. 

  
–Baidu yixia, ni jiu zhidao*, – выдыхает он сквозь смех, и, пока О рефлекторно закатывает глаза с его фразочки на китайском, поясняет: – Я написал, что у тебя _побольше_ , чем у их гэгэ-дуичжанов вместе взятых, и они ринулись искать доказательства на байду и в приятном шоке. 

  
Сехун с обреченным стоном падает лицом в руку. 

  
– Да ладно тебе, я же не добавил о том, как повезло _твоему_ Кёнсу-хёну.

  
Визг, с которым Тао встречает летящую в свою сторону бутылку с водой, поистине волшебен. 

***

Их дружба становится примером взаимодействия артистов из разных агентств, особенно, после совместного появления на k-friends concert, где во время эндинга Сехун нагло крадет Кёнсу у мемберов и крепко сжимает его ладонь после финального залпа фейерверков. Он видит, как на макушку парня приземляется пара золотистых конфетти и дует на них, заставляя его развернуться к себе. Их разница в росте стала еще одним подовом для фендомных шуток, потому что Кёнсу всегда выбирает себе в окружение тех, кто намного выше его. Но Сехун считает иначе. Ему кажется, что Кёнсу очарователен именно с тем ростом, которым наделила его природа, и временами ему хочется назвать его карманным-хёном, что вряд ли бы оценил сам Су. 

  
Когда Кёнсу просит его приехать по адресу, Сехун знакомится с еще одним гигантом в его жизни – Пак Чанёлем, встречающим его в дверях, как оказалось, собственной мини-студии. 

  
Сехун недолгое время изучает прибитый к стене пиратский флаг и чувствует себя лишним в новом для себя месте. Он переводит взгляд на спину Кёнсу, устроившегося впереди на стуле, и на ссутулившегося над звуковой установкой Чанёля. И по незначительному расстоянию между их телами заключает, что они довольно в комфортных и близких отношениях. Сехуну хочется спросить у Кёнсу: – _зачем ты пригласил меня, хён?_ Но он лишь прикусывает щеку изнутри и с готовностью вскакивает с места, когда раздается нетерпеливый звонок, оповещая о доставке пиццы и напитков.

  
Пак с интересом расспрашивает его о хип-хоп культуре и говорит о своих двух хёнах из андеграунда, с которыми обязательно надо познакомить Сехуна. А еще у него очень бурная реакция на все, что касается Кёнсу. 

  
Когда речь заходит о желаемых проектах, он, проглатывая кусок за куском, мечтательно протягивает, что не прочь бы поучаствовать в дуэте типа «troublemaker», а Сехун не успевает сдержаться и брякает: – _только с тем условием, если вместо Хёны -сонбэ будет Кёнсу-хён_. 

  
Чанёль, кажется, охреневает с такого заявления и давится сперва смехом, затем и пиццой, а через секунды, приводя дыхание в порядок, присвистывает с: – _это флирт, мелкий?_ – на что Сехун не отрывает от Кёнсу вызывающего взгляда и: – _все возможно_ , – с затаенной тревогой ожидая реакции Су. А тот не спешит, подправляет очки указательным и большим пальцами и отвечает: – _я обдумаю твое предложение_.

***

Слухи о камбэке ехо с зимним альбомом пролетают вихрем по всему к-поп миру, а Кёнсу коротко стрижется и начинает съемки в новом фильме «Хён». Сехун рад его успехам в киноиндустрии, но абсолютно не рад тому, что количество их встреч резко сокращается. Он не может не заметить, как с каждым разом меняется фигура хёна, что добавляет больше мужественности его ауре, особенно, в сочетании с новой стрижкой, и тоже выкраивает время для походов в тренажерку. 

  
Кёнсу не прекращает светиться в инстаграме Сехуна, и временами кажется, что это больше капл-аккаунт. На фоне этого число его подписчиков увеличивается вдвое, а некоторые выводят для них отдельный тег #sesoo, о котором парень узнает совершенно случайно. Он просматривает комментарии к последнему обновлению с хёном, где тот заботливо закутан в плед и читает что-то в телефоне, и видит странный ник «sesooruinlifes», оставивший тонну ревущих смайлов, радужных сердец и теги #icant #otp #sesoo. Далекий от фансервиса Сехун не совсем вникает в смысл написанного и кликает по последнему тегу. Он охреневает с каждым найденным постом и полностью разделяет чувства шипперов по поводу того, что они идеально подходят друг к другу, а еще лайкает пару постов с милыми артами, чем сразу же будоражит весь фендом. 

  
Сехун считает себя, чуть ли, не главным шиппером sesoo, а Цзы Тао подкидывает ему несколько странных ссылок, после кликанья которых личку китайца разрывает капсом « _ТЫ ОЗАБОЧЕННЫЙ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ НЕ СМЕЙ ЧИТАТЬ ТАКОЕ ГОСПОДИ БЛЯТЬ МОИ ГЛАЗА_ ». Он хренеет еще сильнее, когда Тао отправляет скрин, где виден лайк от его аккаунта к одной работе с рейтингом и: « _:--------------) вот это точно вышло случайно_ ». У Сехуна вытягивается лицо не хуже, чем у отправленного смайла, и он еще долгое время приходит в себя, боясь представить, каким же ебанатом он будет в глазах Кёнсу, если вдруг поступок его друга-дебила разрастется до небывалых масштабов. Но к его счастью Тао блестяще избегает широкой огласки, оставляя двусмысленное сообщение, что вейбо – мусор, и что больше всего на свете не хочет, чтобы из-за него пострадали близкие ему люди. 

  
Сехун еще долго отходит от фанатских фантазий на тему его отношений с Кёнсу и хочет удушить себя, когда ему это снится. Он продолжает игнорировать Тао еще несколько дней и чувствует, как лицо опаляет стыдом и смущением, когда Кёнсу, как ни в чем не бывало, вторгается в его личное пространство, кладя ладонь ему на поясницу.

Их еще несколько раз ловят на прогулках и два раза в компании Чанёля, вздумавшего разрушить их уединение. Сехун не отходит от своего персонального хёна ни на шаг, когда они заходят в магазин adidas по просьбе Пака, и помогает Кёнсу достать с верхней полки понравившуюся ему модель кроссовок. Он медлит, играючи удерживая одну из пар спортивной обуви выше своей головы, и, лишь увидев, как Кёнсу поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, кладет ее обратно на место, неодобряюще качая головой. Сехун отходит в сторону, чтобы выбрать другую модель более сочной окраски и с интересным дизайном в окантовке, и, спрашивая, какой у него размер, подзывает продавца-консультанта, прося завернуть ему эти кроссовки, а затем торжественно вручает их Кёнсу, сопровождая все: – _надеюсь, это не последний мой подарок тебе, хён._

***

Сехун становится ведущим на inkigayo в паре с Айрин из red velvet и объявляет о возвращении ехо с зимним альбомом. На двенадцатисекундном тизере к камбэку Кёнсу выглядит ангстово красивым под застывшими хлопьями снега, и Сехун показывает знак ехо пальцами, пока Айрин говорит свою часть. 

  
К этому времени они не видятся две недели из-за загруженности расписания и предстоящего камбэка и пересекаются только по пути в Гонконг, где должна пройти церемония награждения mama. Сехун специально сдвигает свой график, чтобы успеть на один рейс с Кёнсу, и звонит ему в аэропорту. Это не остается незамеченным его фансайт-нунами и даже парочка фансайтов Су выкладывает превью, где крупным планом дисплей его телефона и имя контакта «Кёнсу-хён». Ленту в твиттере заполоняют превью их встречи в международном терминале, и вспышка фотокамер ослепляет, когда Сехун кладет ладонь ему на шею, продвигаясь в очереди на регистрацию. 

  
Они не успевают встретиться до начала церемонии, и Сехун в твиттере следит за тем, как ехо появляются на красной дорожке. Он сам появляется позже всех из-за ужасных пробок, и напоминает себе Цзы Тао, опоздавшего на начало показа коллекции Versus Versace в Лондоне. 

  
Ехо занимают места в первом ряду, как почетные номинанты, и Сехун видит, как Кёнсу озирается по сторонам в поисках него. Он проклинает неудобные стулья и примерно через час после торжественного открытия церемонии, наплевав на все, начинает вместе со стулом бочком продвигаться в их сторону, оказываясь в окружении девочек из red velvet. В этот самый момент главная камера направляется на него, показывая на большом экране, и весь зал орет, тряся лайтстиками. Пока Сехун делает неловкое мини-сердце большим и указательным пальцами, пытаясь незаметно исчезнуть за маленькой Тэён, Кёнсу быстро перекидывается парой слов с Чунмёном и Чанёлем, и последний встает во весь рост, усиленно подзывая его к себе. 

  
Сехун наконец-то садится через стул от Кёнсу и расслабляется, почувствовав тепло знакомой ладони, приветственно сжавшей чуть выше коленки. 

  
Он поднимается на сцену, чтобы объявить вместе с Хани из exid победителя в номинации «новичок года» и еще раз, чтобы выступить с Тэён, которая забирает награду за лучший сольник. 

  
Когда ехо забирают свои дэсаны и начинают выступление с «call me baby», делая вставку из «lightsaber» под шум дыхания Дарта Вейдера и световые мечи в конце хорео, зал взрывается криками. Сехун сам орет не меньше, чувствуя, как его пробирает от атмосферы. Он подрывается наравне с ребятами из bts и кричит _и-экс-оу_ в микрофон, поднесенный Чунмёном, во время завершающего номера с «drop that». Его нехило сносит от сильного вокала Кёнсу, особенно, от вздутых вен на шее, крупно показанных на главном экране церемонии, и окончательно выносит от оглушительной партии Чондэ. 

  
Фанкам, где он несколько раз произносит _дэбак_ разлетается по сети со скоростью света, и Сехуна окончательно забирают в свой стан exo-l. 

  
Но не только они в этот вечер обзаводятся новым фанбоем. 

  
Кажется, никто не ожидает, что Сынри во время выступления big bang пройдет к месту, где сидят ехо и Сехун, и выберет себе в жертву последнего, опускаясь на его колени и заставляя врасплох своими действиями никак не ожидавшего такого поворота парня. Он мгновенно смущается, прикрывая ладонью лицо, и пытается не реагировать на восторженный гул из зала, улыбающихся айдолов вокруг, особенно, на широкую улыбку Кёнсу, находящего эту ситуацию весьма забавной. Сехун в отчаянном жесте тянет сзади за пальто Чанёля, и, понимая, что помощи ждать неоткуда, прячет взгляд от камеры и всех. 

  
Позже в аэропорту в ожидании рейса в Сеул, Пак напоминает об этом моменте в присутствии Кёнсу и еще нескольких мемберов, и Сехун под затворы фотокамер издалека невозмутимо говорит, что если бы на месте Сынри был Кёнсу-хён, он бы не смутился. 

  
Для уверенности он тянет за руку Су к себе и усаживает на колени, а тот не сопротивляется, со сдерживающимся смехом повторяет движения сонбэ из big bang и привлекает ладонью к себе на грудь парня за голову. Сехун вмиг становится серьезным, почувствовав тепло чужого тела, и волнительно дышит, стараясь впитать в себя эти ощущения, пока Чанёль снова не нарушает их идиллию словами: – _а если бы я так сделал?_ – и получает в ответ язвительное: _– вряд ли бы я получил удовольствие оттого, что ты отдавил мне все своей костлявой задницей_. 

  
Глубоко внутри Сехун не может простить Чанёлю, что тот с Кёнсу в одной группе, да еще дружит с ним с предебюта, и идея напроситься десятым мембером в команду кажется ему не такой уж тупой, тем более, какая-та часть фендома явно будет только «за». 

  
Он пропускает руку между рук Су, накрывая ладонью, и думает, что мемберы ехо явно спасли страну в прошлой жизни, раз Кёнсу дебютировал с ними. 

***

Выходка Сынри и последующее ее копирование Кёнсу и Сехуном в аэропорту становится главной темой mama 2015, наравне с внезапным выступлением 2ne1 всем составом. Ехо сметают все чарты синглами нового альбома и промоутятся только две недели с заглавкой «sing for you» и специальным выступлением с «unfair». 

  
Сехун берет у них интервью во время inkigayo и выглядит крайне сосредоточенным, наблюдая сквозь стекла очков за предварительными результатами. 

  
Он выступает спешл стейджем с остальными ведущими в честь наступающего Рождества и видит, как столпившиеся мемберы ехо обступают со всех сторон припозднившегося из-за съемок Кёнсу, который, как оказалось, остался без рождественского аутфита, забытого кем-то из стаффа. Чанёль шутит, что, в таком случае, стоит засунуть Кёнсу в мешок на плече Чонина, и получает за это по плечу от лидера, которому абсолютно не до шуток, ибо номер почти срывается, и они не могут выйти на сцену еще без одного участника. Сехун, недолго думая, вклинивается в их спор, и со словами: – _лучше уж так, чем ничего,_ – тянет одеяние Санты с себя, оставаясь в узких темных джинсах и белой водолазке. 

  
Позже после выступления он видит статью о первой победе ехо, под которой кто-то упоминает о том, что бедному вокалисту явно перепутали размер одежды и прикрепляет гифку, на которой тот волочится по сцене в костюме с его плеча. 

Это первый раз, когда Кёнсу надевает то, что он носил, и Сехун хочет, чтобы в следующий раз он переоделся во что-то непосредственно из его личного гардероба. 

  
В рамках промоушена ехо появляются на kiss the radio, и Сехун устраивает сюрприз своему хёну, встречая его после эфира. Они идут последними, и Кёнсу останавливается возле толпы собравшихся фанатов. Он оборачивается назад, пытаясь понять, куда пропал Сехун, и уголки его губ тянет в улыбке, когда он обнаруживает его позади себя, пытающегося спрятаться ото всех после одобрительного гула. Кёнсу непринужденно мажет по его правому боку рукой, мол, ты чего, и начинает приветственно махать руками в такт движениям О. 

  
Впоследствии Цзы Тао сравнит этот выход с первым появлением молодоженов после брачной ночи. 

***

2015-й заканчивается, истекая под залп начавшихся фейерверков, а Сехун встречает Новый Год в родном городе Тао – Циндао. Он включает кабельное и смотрит выступление ехо на CCTV New Year Countdown, и Цзы Тао, незаметно подкравшийся сзади, пугает его своим низким: – _так вот в чем причина твоего внезапного согласия на мое приглашение. Захотелось встретить Новый год, хотя бы, в одной стране с «хёном»?_ – и по вырвавшемуся фырканью друга, понимает, что отчасти прав. Китаец делает ужаснувшееся лицо, хватает его за щеки, резко сжимая ладонями, отчего губы Сехуна выпячиваются, как у утки, и, отпуская, говорит: – _жаль, что я не загадал, чтобы мне вернули в Новом году прежнего тебя, которого мне довелось знать. Прежний бы не позволил себе превратиться в то, что я сейчас наблюдаю, и точно добился бы своего._

  
Слова Тао глубоко застревают в нем, и Сехун не знает, как ему быть дальше. С одной стороны его устраивает близкая дружба с Кёнсу и своя тихая влюбленность, но с другой стороны ему хочется большего, и при этом он боится, что, захотев большего, потеряет то, что у него есть. 

  
Терзаемый сомнениями он возвращается в Сеул в первых числах января и намеренно игнорирует входящий от Кёнсу, а затем и от Пака. Он пропадает на одиннадцать дней, не перезванивая никому, и обновляет свой инстаграм двадцатисекундной вырезкой рэп-части из новой песни собственного сочинения. Впоследствии она войдет в его полноценный альбом «epilogue», выпущенный осенью 2016 года. 

Новость о том, что Чанёль принял участие в полуфинале «unpretty rapstar 2» в дуэте с хип-хопершой Хейзи становится для него полной неожиданностью. Об этом ему сообщает Цзы Тао, задыхающийся от смеха в оставленном на автоответчике сообщении, и Сехун быстро пробивает в поисковике на youtube их выступление. 

  
С каждой просмотренной секундой с момента появления Пака лицо Сехуна орет ярким _WTF!?!?_ , прямо как у парня в зале, мелькнувшего на камеру. У него непроизвольно дергается глаз после бесконечных «make money», и ему думается, что будь Чанёль реальным хипхопером его бы задиссили там же, еще с самого начала, где он выдал « _простите, учитель Ли Суман…_ » ( _не простит_ , хочется вставить Сехуну). Он находит в себе силы досмотреть видео до конца, ощущая это дурацкое чувство неловкости за не чужого ему человека, и отправляет сообщением Тао: 

  
« _ЁБАНЫЙ СТЫД_ ». 

  
Согласно дате прошло уже два дня с выпуска этого шоу, и Сехун быстро залезает в тви, чтобы узнать, где были ехо в день, когда это транслировали по телевидению, и по превью Чанёля, с убитым видом смотрящего в телефон, понимает, что тот уже видел нелестные комментарии на pann, osen и naver. Он мается, не зная, как подступиться к нему со своей поддержкой, потому что кому, как не ему знать, что такое задевает, хотя Чанёль всегда старается не подавать виду. Как и многие из них. 

  
Сехун сжимает зубы и набирает сообщение единственному человеку, который, как он уверен, переживает этот провал не хуже самого Пака. Он стирает вопросительный знак после « _как он_ » и все-таки добавляет сжавшее на миг сердце « _хён_ », и через несколько минут отправляет вдогонку « _прости, что пропал. я замотался_ ». 

  
Он нервно отсчитывает секунды с отправки сообщения и вздрагивает, когда приходит оповещение о новом, где короткое: « _хреново._ » – и следом продолжение: « _чанёль справится._ » 

  
Каждая поставленная точка простреливает дыру в груди Сехуна, и чувство вины поглощает его окончательно после очередного уведомления: «ч _анёль хотел, чтобы ты просмотрел и одобрил его текст._ » – контрольным выстрелом в голову. 

Сехун не может найти себе места и едет к студии Пака. Он надеется застать его там и застает, правда, не одного, а в эфире vapp с фанатами. Чанёль, явно не ожидающий его визита, удивленно сводит брови и приглашает присоединиться. 

  
Стан «ot9 + Oh Sehun» сразу же активируется в наплыве комментариев. 

  
Они проводят в онлайн-трансляции около двух часов, за которые успевают слопать припасенные Паком бургеры, обсудить все новинки чартов, а также спеть несколько отрывков из разных песен. 

  
Чанёль включает одну из своих композиций, когда Сехун протягивает ему свой телефон, где « _прости, что не отвечал на звонки_ », и смотрит виновато, каким прежде его мембер ехо никогда не видел. Он треплет его по волосам, не скрытым за капюшоном толстовки, и одними губами произносит: – _все нормально, мелкий._

  
И все действительно становится нормальным. 

  
Словно не было этих одиннадцати дней игнора, словно все вернулось на свои места, все, кроме Кёнсу. Сехун чувствует, как что-то неуловимо изменилось в нем самом и хёне за этот короткий промежуток времени. Его преследует ощущение, что не только ему пришлось разбираться в своих чувствах, страхах, надеждах, и, в очередной раз перехватывая странный взгляд Су, он не выдерживает, спрашивая прямо в лоб: – _ты по-прежнему обижен на меня, хён?_ У Кёнсу дергаются губы, то ли в попытке сложиться в улыбку, то ли в попытке сказать что-либо, и Сехун видит, что своим вопросом застал его врасплох. Он осторожно берет его ладонь между своих ладоней, как любил делать всегда, и сжимает, а затем соприкасается кончиками пальцев. 

В моменты разделенной нежности Сехуну всегда хочется, чтобы время остановило свой бег. 

***

Расписание снова пересекает их на Seoul Music Awards. У Сехуна коллаб с известными рэперами, а у Чанёля своеобразная реабилитация с ними же. Они тщательно репетируют вдвоем свои партии, и Сехуну хочется смеяться, когда во время выступления Бэкхён – вокалист ехо, тянет Паку фальшивые купюры денег, пущенных на манер конфетти на сцену. 

  
Кажется, ему никогда не забудут его фейл на «unpretty rapstar». Временами у него самого чешется язык, чтобы брякнуть что-нибудь язвительное насчет этого, но в самую последнюю секунду он все-таки сдерживается, не позволяя себе таких вольностей, как например, с Цзы Тао, который вдруг надумал выпустить дебютный альбом в Китае. 

  
Когда он сообщает ему об этом, Сехун не ленится и записывает свою реакцию на видео, где от души ржет, но все же заявляется на его шоукейс, чтобы поддержать. Они начинают видеться еще реже, и его это печалит. И один раз, когда Тао кидает на него теньку по поводу того, что он совсем пропал, Сехун заявляет: – _нас разлучил Китай, смирись_. 

  
Ехо улетают на серию концертов exo’luxion в США, а Сехуна приглашают сняться в корейско-китайском фильме. Он берет курсы актерского мастерства и жалуется Кёнсу во время звонка по фейстайму, что способен вытянуть роль, разве что кирпича. Вдруг Сехун резко тормозит, замечая, что на Кёнсу нет верхней одежды. Он начинает мямлить, стараясь не смотреть на шею с родинками и красивый разлет ключиц, и благодарит небеса за то, что Кёнсу не опускает телефон ниже. После звонка он вылезает до ближайшего магазина, чтобы купить пачку сигарет, и, смакуя дым, думает, что его надолго не хватит, раз ему снова пришлось закурить, а он, вроде как, покончил с этим. 

  
_Ага, кончишь тут с некоторыми,_ думает Сехун.

  
Из-за начавшихся съемок он прекращает свою деятельность на inkigayo и прощается со зрителями, напоследок снимаясь для обложки журнала ceci вместе со своей напарницей Айрин рамках благотворительного проекта «silver locket». Их снова признают идеальным тандемом и надеются на дейтин скандал, призывая резервы dispatch, и никому невдомек, что Сехун предпочитает помужественнее и, желательно, вокалиста из ехо, отзывающегося на имя «До Кёнсу».

  
Он находится в самом разгаре съемок, когда неожиданно подъезжает фургончик с едой и начинает бесплатно раздавать всей съемочной площадке чурросы с горячим какао. Об этом Сехун узнает от стаффа и во время перерыва уходит, чтобы посмотреть. На баннере, установленному сбоку, его фотография и надпись «пожалуйста, подарите много любви начинающему актеру О Сехуну». Ему не нужно гадать от кого такая поддержка, и парень выкладывает снимок на фоне присланного фургончика в инстаграм с подписью: «самый лучший хён». 

  
Сехун не остается в должниках и появляется на vip-премьере его нового фильма «pure love». Он дожидается подходящего момента и, натягивая капюшон на голову, выбегает к импровизированной после показа сцене, где стоит Кёнсу с кастом фильма. Воспользовавшись внезапностью своего поступка, Сехун вручает шокированному Су букет цветов и убегает дальше. Никто не может понять, что случилось за эти несколько секунд, и только после первых превью фансайтов до всех доходит, что этим «сталкером» был друг айдола, броманс которых был широко известен в к-попе. 

  
На фанкамах видно, насколько сильно удивляется Кёнсу его появлению и долго не может убрать улыбку с лица, сжимая в руках букет цветов, идеально дополняющий его светло-розовый бомбер. 

  
И когда в одном из интервью его спросят о самых приятных моментах, связанных с этим проектом, Кёнсу упомянет и о сюрпризе Сехуна. 

  
***

Сехун чувствует, как все внутри него двигается к критической отметке, и не знает, как дать понять Кёнсу, что хочет большего. Он специально дотрагивается до него, как можно чаще по поводу и без, и посылает Тао, предложившего взять его нахрапом. 

  
– А что, – смеется китаец, – наглость – второе счастье.

  
Ему кажется, что уже слепой бы понял его намеки, и он демонстративно фейспалмит, когда Цзы Тао напоминает о проблемах Су со зрением, а затем невзначай спрашивает о том, не собирается ли он знакомить их.

  
– В следующей жизни, – огрызается Сехун, укладывая голову на свои руки. 

  
Он вспоминает про их совместную поездку в Нью-Йорк во время американского тура ехо, и как Кёнсу предложил провести с ним три дня в перерыве между концертами. 

  
Сехун заранее позаботился о визе и распределил свой график так, чтобы оставить эти дни свободными. Когда они вдвоем появились в аэропорту, не было той огромной толпы фанаток, преследующей ехо повсюду. Сехун последовал примеру Су и оделся в удобную одежду, чтобы не скорчиться во время долгого перелета. В салоне самолета они сели рядом, и Кёнсу, вопреки своему, – _хоть пообщаемся по-человечески_ , – сразу же заснул. Сехун склонился над ним, чтобы подправить любезно отданный стюардессой плед, и не заметил, как начал присматриваться.

  
Вблизи на лице Кёнсу были видны несовершенства, обычно тщательно скрываемые гримом, но для Сехуна они были дороже любого пресловутого идеального образа айдолов. Он заметил пробивающуюся щетину над его верхней губой и легкое покраснение от прыща на кончике носа, которого ему нестерпимо захотелось коснуться. Сехун воровато оглянулся по сторонам, замечая, что почти все пассажиры спят и один занят просмотром фильма, и невесомо тронул указательным пальцем линию носа. Немного задержавшись на самом кончике, он медленно опустился к губам, чувствуя тепло чужого дыхания. 

  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его об «идеальности», то Сехун назвал бы губы Кёнсу – по-чувственному пухлые, манящие и четко очерченные. Он бы многое отдал лишь бы почувствовать их хоть мимолетом, а затем бы умер от разрыва сердца, потому что вряд ли смог бы жить дальше, понимая, что такого больше не повторится. 

  
Во время путешествия им не нужны были услуги переводчика, потому что у Кёнсу хороший английский и шикарное произношение. Они не успели много где побывать, но выполнили обязательный пункт – Тайм Сквер, и сделали на память фотографию. И пока exo-l не досчитывались в Инчоне среди мемберов одного из вокалистов, кто-то успел выложить снимок, где они вдвоем уселись на стульях на обочине широкого тротуара и напоминали больше вышедшую на прогулку или в магазин парочку, нежели представителей Халлю. 

  
Позднее инстаграм Сехуна обновился постом с этого же момента только другим ракурсом, где за ними видны огромные плазмы Тайм-Сквер и проводящиеся ремонтные работы на дороге. 

Ему казалось, что их отношения после совместного отпуска должны были перейти со статуса близких друзей на «еще ближе и с перспективами», но озвученное Чанёлем: – _Кёнсу в своем стиле. Помнится, он также пригласил Чо Инсона и Квансу из «running man» провести с ним Чхусок в Японии…_ – колет его в самое сердце, и радужные мечты лопаются мыльными пузырями. 

  
Он прокручивает в голове слова Цзы Тао, сказанные во время прощания в аэропорту, – _френдзона – страшная штука, сегодня ты просто друг, а завтра ты друг на свадьбе,_ – и в кои-то веки решает признаться.

  
Сехун пытается выбрать удачный момент, но каждый раз терпит фиаско, и словно насмешкой Вселенной занимает первое место в топ 10 «boyfriend material» среди селебрити. Прикрепленную гифку с ним в комментариях под постом с рейтингом называют легендарной, ибо выглядеть как Бог в темных трениках, спортивной футболке и кепке может только он.

  
Но Сехун лучше знает, кому больше идет такой стиль одежды. Он не понимает, как можно в Кёнсу не видеть идеального парня, и как-то раз говорит ему об этом. Но откуда ни возьмись появившийся Чанёль рушит все словами: – _да, я бы сам женился на Су, будь он девушкой!_ Он нагло притягивает его к себе и совершенно возмутительно чмокает в макушку.

  
– Эй! – Почти одновременно вырывается у него и у Кёнсу, и Сехун в отличие от самого парня долгое время не может успокоиться и кидает убийственные взгляды в сторону Пака, которому, кажется, вообще пофиг на плачевное состояние чужой личной жизни. 

  
Но вскоре все меняется. 

  
***

  
Когда Сехун подходит к домофону, он не ожидает увидеть Кёнсу на экране. С последней их встречи прошло уже тринадцать дней, и он не подозревал, что тот вернулся поздним рейсом в Сеул из-за индивидуальных съемок, проходящих в его районе. 

  
Сехун открывает дверь и видит парня, устало улыбающегося на пороге, и у него что-то щелкает в голове. Ему кажется, что он не видел его целую вечность, и хочется подойти и до хруста сжать его в объятиях. Он позволяет ему пройти внутрь и, суетясь над плитой, кричит из кухни, что Су может взять что-нибудь из его вещей, чтобы принять душ. 

  
Сехун быстро разогревает воду в кастрюле, чтобы заварить рамен, когда слышит за спиной: – _чего я о тебе еще не знаю?_ – и, непонимающе разворачиваясь, видит, как Кёнсу стоит в нескольких шагах от него с гребаным подарком Цзы Тао в руках. 

  
Внутри него все в мгновение ока заходится ором _ГОСПОДИБЛЯТЬБОЖЕТОЛЬКОНЕЭТО_ и также быстро стихает, стоит ему заметить, что Кёнсу улыбается. Сехуну кажется, что это абсолютно нечестно стоять так и улыбаться ему самой красивой улыбкой на свете, и он чувствует, как в нем стремительно закручивает в тугую пружину смущение, стыд и решимость. 

  
В голове голосом Тао проносится _нахрапом, Осен_ , и он медлит, считая про себя до трех, и, прежде чем Кёнсу успевает еще что-нибудь вставить, в два счета оказывается возле него и жадно сминает его улыбку своими губами. 

  
Сехун пытается контролировать дрожащие руки, чтобы не сильно сжимать его за лицо обеими ладонями, и чувствует, как слабеют колени, когда Кёнсу отвечает ему. От осознания того, что он наконец-то дорвался до идеальности этих губ, его плющит так, словно он выдул, как минимум, пять бутылок соджу разом, и Сехун счастливо улыбается в поцелуй, чувствуя, как внутри него образовываются новые Вселенные. 

  
Но все становится еще лучше, когда Кёнсу выдыхает ему куда-то в подбородок, – _я уже думал, ты никогда не решишься,_ – и тянет к себе за затылок, чтобы поцеловать вновь. 

  
В тот момент Сехун понимает две простые истины, что он – дебил, и что губы Кёнсу еще идеальнее, когда соприкасаются с его собственными. 

Они еще некоторое время не могут отлипнуть друг от друга, пока Кёнсу не отстраняется и не проводит пальцем по чужим распухшим губам, а затем без всякого стеснения ощутимо сжимает другой рукой левую ягодицу парня и, натолкнувшись на его озадаченный взгляд, невозмутимо говорит: – _извини, всегда хотел сделать это._

  
Кёнсу подбирает с пола подаренные носки, собираясь оставить его одного, и Сехун с колотящимся в ребрах сердцем не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от крепкой чуть загорелой шеи, разворота лопаток под клетчатой рубашкой, и ткани штанов, облепляющих бедра. Он в отчаянии лохматит свои волосы и упирается руками в дверцу холодильника, а затем, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, выдает:

  
– Я могу составить тебе компанию, хён.

  
Кёнсу замедляется, оборачиваясь к нему. Он смотрит серьезно, как никогда прежде на него не смотрел, и: _– боюсь, если ты составишь мне компанию, то душ я так и не приму._

Сехун чувствует, как вмиг вскипает не хуже воды в кастрюле, и ощущает острую потребность засунуть себя в морозильную камеру.

  
***

  
Они продолжают встречаться в перерывах между работой, и эти встречи несут более интимный характер. Сехун открыто заявляет о правах на своего хёна, не скупаясь на постоянные скиншипы и поцелуи наедине, и видит, как и без того огромные глаза Чанёля становятся еще больше от понимания такой демонстративности. 

  
Они собираются у него в студии поздней ночью, и Сехун не стесняется время от времени утыкаться носом в область шеи Су. Он поздновато замечает, что Пак, не отрываясь, смотрит на них, и вздрагивает от прозвучавшего вопроса: – _и насколько далеко у вас все зашло?_ Кёнсу до этого читающий что-то в своем телефоне между делом выдает: – _настолько далеко, что мы уже успели оприходовать этот диван в твое отсутствие._

  
Чанёль выпадает от такого ответа, и Сехун выпадает не меньше, потому что, ну, не было такого, а если и было, уж он бы точно знал, но, увидев насмешливый изгиб пухлых губ, он решительно вставляет свое: – _два раза, хён. Два раза подряд,_ – и для правдоподобности устраивает подбородок на чужом плече, запуская руку поперек живота.

  
Это стоит того, чтобы увидеть, как Пак, не сумевший подобрать подходящих слов, отворачивается от них, сутулясь на стуле, и бормочет что-то про то, что его святое место опорочено. 

  
Уже дома Сехун долгое время лежит на кровати, и невысказанный вопрос не дает ему заснуть. Он вертит в руках телефон, и, наконец, отправляет сообщение, где: « _зачем ты так сказал, хён?_ ». Ответ приходит только к шести утра, когда у Кёнсу в расписании вылет в Токио: « _захотел заранее поставить его в известность._ » 

Сехуну кажется, что сила, с которой он сжал в руке девайс, должна была его сломать. 

  
***

Ехо возвращаются с полноформатным альбомом, а Сехун узнает, что у созвездий родинок на шее Кёнсу есть продолжение на спине, и что засыпать вдвоем намного приятнее, как и просыпаться в одной постели.

  
Он фанбоит наравне с фанатами на концерте нового тура exo’rdium в столице и с вытягивающимся лицом следит за бесчинствами во время выступления с песней «playboy» и охреневает еще сильнее, когда начинается стейдж с «artificial love». Его глаза жадно прилипают к стройному телу Кёнсу в черных узких штанах и в рубашке с каким-то эротическим подтекстом, и парень чуть ли не выскакивает на сцену, чтобы прекратить это наглядное порно. И пока фендом разбирает его реакцию на гифки, Сехун набрасывается на Кёнсу с порога и нетерпеливо запускает ладони под его одежду, касаясь голой кожи. Из-за плотного расписания они не оставались вдвоем всю последнюю неделю, и у него кружится голова от долгожданной близости.

  
Они не прекращают своих совместных вылазок, и их снова ловят в одном из ресторанчиков в районе университета Конкук. На гуляющей в сети сталкерской фотографии видно, насколько стали широкими плечи Сехуна, и насколько миниатюрным на его фоне кажется Кёнсу, отчего шипперов снова разрывает. Но еще сильнее их разрывает, когда их вместе замечают в аэропорту, садящимися на рейс в Чеджу. 

  
Это вторая их совместная поездка, и Сехун надеется, что не последняя, потому что давно не чувствовал такого удовлетворения от отдыха с кем-то. Они проводят ленивые утра вместе, а после обеда выбираются прогуляться. Вскоре инстаграм Сехуна пополняется новыми постами об этой поездке, и на фотографии во время дайвинга на месте тигровой акулы с выпученным глазом он отмечает Цзы Тао, который до этого под каждым обновлением оставлял кучу заинтересованных смайлов с такими же выпученными глазами.

  
В последний день отдыха они устраивают свидание ресторане «Elbone The Table», входящим в пятьдесят лучших ресторанов мира, и отправляются на ночной пляж. Волны мягко накатывают на берег, слизывая песок с их босых ступней, и внезапно Кёнсу толкает Сехуна. Он брыкается в его руках, когда младший ловит его, и с громким, – _ты не посмеешь_ – оказывается в воде. Сехун срывается на довольный хохот, заходя по колено в воду, и, увидев, с каким угрожающим фырканьем Су восстает из-под толщи воды, начинает убегать. Он быстро доходит до берега, и на бегу срывает футболку, бросая на песок, а затем разворачивается и, раскинув руки, пробегает мимо притормозившего из-за его действий парня. Погрузившись в воду до середины бедра, Сехун поворачивается лицом к стоящему темным силуэтом Кёнсу, и намеренно падает на спину, позволяя океану поглотить свою счастливую улыбку. 

  
Позже появляется фанаккаунт, рассказывающий об их ночной вылазке, и оба фендома возмущаются из-за отсутствия уважения к чужой личной жизни, когда вдобавок к истории выставляют не очень хорошего качества фотографию, на которой видны очертания фигур, одна из которых, несомненно, с голым торсом, предположительно – Сехун, а вторая – Кёнсу. Это бурно обсуждают в соцсетях, приводя в пример другие случаи сасэнства, и не подозревают о том, что будь у человека, снявшего их, больше терпения и камера получше, они бы стали свидетелями разгоревшегося дейтин скандала, в центре которой находился бы вокалист топ-группы и последний представитель трендов к-попа, потому что спустя где-то десять минут, Сехун наклоняется к Кёнсу и целует. 

  
***

В то время как фендом ехо ожидает коллаба Чонина с g-soul из лейбла jyp в рамках нового проекта sm station, внезапно для всех объявляют о хип-хоп дуэте в лице Чанёля и Сехуна. Никто не ожидает, что они выпустят клип с концептом «Алисы в стране чудес» и будут смотреться настолько гармонично, словно до этого всегда существовали в одной группе. Их цифровой сингл расходится не хуже признанных цифровых монстров sm, и в день релиза в трендах страны появляется #chanhunsavedhiphop, #chanhunslay, что вызывает нешуточные срачи между ценителями андеграунда и exo-l. 

  
Между записью своего первого альбома и планируемой поездкой к Цзы Тао Сехун успевает на время поменять амплуа рэпера и засветиться на «hit the stage», чем шокирует многих. Его волны телом вызывают всплеск рейтинга шоу во время выступления и получают больше двух миллионов просмотров за день на официальном канале проекта mnet, а полосатая рубашка становится sold out в онлайн-магазинах так же, как и помада цвета «chateau» от marie clarie, потому что в заглавке репак-альбома ехо поется об этом. Когда кто-то до идеального вставляет момент с лучшей частью его хорео в новый клип ехо, все снова орут о том, почему sm посмели упустить этого парня в прошлом.

  
Кёнсу и Сехун продолжают свои отношения и становятся более осторожными, отчего некоторые решают, что дружба между ними постепенно сошла на нет. Но все меняется стоит только обновиться инстаграму О загадочным видео на целую минуту с подписью « _спасибо, что обдумал мое предложение, хён #chanhunsoo_ », и уже поредевшие ряды exo-l в подписчиках с интересом кликают по нему. Фендомная шутка о том, что Чонин заслонил собой камеру, забывается сразу же, когда, не меняя черный цвет фона раздается отрывок песни. Это кавер на песню Тэяна «eyes, nose, lips» из big bang из недалекого 2014, и никто не ожидает, что четкий реп Сехуна на английском сменится сильным вокалом Кёнсу на несколько секунд, завершая видео, как и того, что Сехун тайно полетит на день рождение Пака в Тайпей, где у них концерт в рамках тура. 

  
Об этом становится известно тогда, когда их втроем ловят в супермаркете, закупающимися продуктами для праздника, в окружении одного менеджера и двух человек из охраны. И на радость собравшейся толпы они не сразу едут в гостиницу, в которой остановились, а отправляются прямиком на ночной рынок Шилинь, где еще можно понаблюдать за ними.

  
Чанёль идет впереди процессии, подбегая к заинтересовавшим его палаткам с товарами, и следом – остальные. Сехун время от времени касается тыльной стороной ладони руки Кёнсу, и чувствует удовлетворение, когда они хватаются за одну и ту же игрушку. Он задерживает свои пальцы на ладони Су и незаметно встает поближе, чтобы коснуться другой рукой его поясницы. Во всех его действиях читается « _я скучал_ », и Кёнсу хочется оказаться где-нибудь далеко, где их никто не увидит. Он поворачивает голову и чуть ли не мажет губами по шее Сехуна, который моментально замирает от теплого дыхания и прозвучавшего: – _берем?_ В шуме преследующей их толпы это остается никем незамеченным, и парень оставляет Кёнсу одного с подошедшим менеджером, чтобы присоединиться к Паку, который уже нашел себе новое увлечение. Сехун принимает вызов от него в тире после одного промаха и выигрывает большого ярко-розового медведя, который потом торжественно вручает Кёнсу на глазах у всех. До, явно не зная, что с этим дальше делать, удобнее перехватывает мягкую игрушку за шею, зажимая у себя между рукой и боком, и глаза хозяина палатки возмущенно сверкают, увидев такое небрежное отношение коротышки в черном к главному призу.

  
На этом их вылазка подходит к концу, и охрана с трудом сдерживает обезумевшую толпу, давая им пройти к машине. 

  
После еще одного бокала шампанского и очередных поздравлений от мемберов, уже отпраздновавших день рождения своего рэпера на концерте, а затем и в ресторане, они остаются втроем. Чанёль, немного пьяный, пускается в долгий рассказ о том, как познакомился с Кёнсу и как _мелкому говнюку_ повезло с ним, потому что Кёнсу – лучший друг и просто лучший во всем. 

  
Сехун, не ожидающий такую ванильную сторону Пака, веселится и, посмеиваясь в бокал, спрашивает: – _скажи, хён, тебе ведь тоже повезло со мной?_ – и следом нагло укладывается головой на его коленях. И словно заранее предупреждая непонимающий пьяный взгляд Чанёля, пытающегося понять «а в чем?», он добавляет: – _хотя бы в том, что я больше всех остальных люблю тебя._

  
До Сехуна доходит суть произнесенного только после того, как странно напрягается под ним Кёнсу. Он сам не понимает, как легко сорвалось с его языка то, что вертелось уже несколько месяцев, и быстро садится обратно на кровать, готовый исчезнуть под пристальным взглядом Су. 

  
Чанёль отмирает первым, поняв, что застал то, чего не должен был застать, и делает вид, что ищет телефон. У Сехуна сердце бьется где-то в глотке и вообще внутри все скрутило, и хочется повернуть время вспять, чтобы признаться по красивому, и, желательно, наедине, а не в обществе Пака, который, кажется, реально посеял где-то свой телефон. Ситуация кажется ему настолько тупой, что он мысленно стонет и всеми силами мысли просит Чанеля свалить. И когда тот просит позвонить ему, чтобы обнаружить телефон, с безумным видом повторяя, что там весь компромат и даже его почти голые фотки после тренажерки, Сехун сует ему в руки свой, предварительно сняв с блокировки, и выставляет за дверь. 

  
Он прижимается на миг к твердой поверхности лбом и резко разворачивается к не проронившему ни слова с момента его признания Кёнсу. 

  
Не зная, с чего начать, Сехун делает шаг к нему с: – _Кёнсу, я…_ – и замирает, услышав: – _все в порядке, я то же самое хотел ответить, если бы Чанёль задал свой вопрос._

  
Сехун не верит своим ушам и тихо спрашивает: – _и чтобы ты ответил, хён?_ – и на какой-то момент понимает, что задержал дыхание. Кёнсу встает с места, подходит к нему, и Сехун может увидеть, кончики его пушистых ресниц. Он с готовностью переплетает пальцы и не может отвести взгляда от лица Су, который намеренно тянет и внезапно улыбается. 

  
– Я бы ответил, что мне повезло встретить тебя и полюбить. 

  
Сехун чувствует, что готов напугать своим счастливым ором всех работников и постояльцев гостиницы, и склоняется в благодарном поцелуе, навсегда забирая это признание себе. 

  
Они еще долго целуются друг с другом, пока их не прерывает Чанёль из-за двери пьяным:

– Ты не хочешь объясниться, почему я у тебя в контактах сохранен как «yeolбаный стыд»? Кажется, я понял, в чем с тобой повезло Кёнсу. Это вы так шалите на расстоянии или что?

the end.

байдукни и сам узнаешь*


End file.
